explaining_errors_in_star_trekfandomcom-20200215-history
Once More Unto the Breach
' |image= |series= |production=40510-557 |producer(s)= |story= |script=Ronald D. Moore |director=Allan Kroeker |imdbref=tt0708571 |guests=John Colicos as Kor, J. G. Hertzler as General Martok, Neil C. Vipond as , Darok, Nancy Youngblut as Kolana, Blake Lindsley as Synon and Mark Allen Shepherd as Morn |previous_production=Treachery, Faith and the Great River |next_production=The Siege of AR-558 |episode=DS9 S07E07 |airdate= 11 November 1998 |previous_release=(DS9) Treachery, Faith and the Great River (Overall) Once Upon a Time |next_release=(DS9) The Siege of AR-558 (Overall) Timeless |story_date(s)=Unknown |group="N"}} (2375) |previous_story= Treachery, Faith and the Great River |next_story= The Siege of AR-558 }} Summary An aging and increasingly senile Dahar master Kor has lost influence in the Klingon Empire. He comes to DS9 to ask Worf for help in securing a starship command, and a chance to die in battle. Worf brings the request to General Martok, who is planning a raid deep into Cardassian space with five Birds of Prey. Martok angrily rejects the request. Kor once rejected a young Martok's application to become an officer based on Martok's lower class lineage; the general still holds the grudge. As a compromise, and not aware of Kor's poor mental health, Worf appoints Kor as the third officer of the Ch'tang, Martok's ship. Once aboard, Kor recounts old war stories to a crew enthused with having a living legend among them. However, this changes after the first battle when Martok and Worf are temporarily incapacitated and Kor is forced to take command. Kor's senility causes him to relive an old battle and give inappropriate commands. Disaster is averted when Martok and Worf recover and resume command. Kor's pride is severely hurt as Martok and much of the crew mock him. Worf is forced to remove the Dahar master from duty, but blames himself for placing Kor in an untenable situation. Martok also realizes mocking Kor has brought him no pleasure. The pair agree to appeal to Chancellor Gowron to find a worthy and suitable place for Kor. As the cloaked Klingons return to friendly space, they discover ten Jem'Hadar ships are in pursuit and will intercept them before they reach safety. Worf prepares to embark on a suicide mission in one Bird of Prey to delay the pursuers, and allow the remaining ships to escape. Kor learns of Worf's plan from Darok, an old Klingon who is Kor's age and is sympathetic to his plight. Kor's pride is rekindled when he realizes only his lifetime of experience can make the plan work. It is also the warrior's death he has longed for. As such, the Dahar master surprises Worf with a hypospray, sedates him and takes his place. However, before Kor transports out, he tells Worf that when he reaches the halls of the honored dead, he will find Jadzia Dax and tell her that Worf still loves only her and that he brings her honor every day. Martok and his crew observe the battle from the Ch'tang's bridge. Martok belatedly discovers Kor's actions when Worf joins him. Against the odds, Kor succeeds in delaying the Jem'Hadar. An incredulous Martok is the first to toast Kor's noble end, and the crew sing to Kor's victory. Errors and Explanations # Why is no one with Worf when he is going to beam over to his suicide command? They are all busy at their stations. # How is Worf going to cope with the fact that an old man disables him with a hypospray? He would realise that Kor was able to use his natural cunning and decades of experience to disguise his true intentions. Nit Central # Steve Oostrom on Tuesday, November 10, 1998 - 9:30 pm: When Martok is telling Worf why he dislikes Kor so much, they are on the bridge of the Bird-of-Prey while it is docked to the station. Near the end of the conversation, Martok (or Worf, I forget which) was standing in front of the viewscreen, and it was showing stars. Shouldn't the viewscreen be showing an up-close look at the station instead of stars, or do Klingons hate that view so much they put up a rear image whenever docked? Showing the rear view while docked makes sense, as it would allow them to ensure the area behind them js clear while they are reversing away from the docking port. # Chris Booton on Saturday, November 14, 1998 - 12:45 pm:''I find it hard to believe that a klingon ship would be destroyed after only one hit from a cardie vessel! Didn't they have their shields up? '''The Cardasians may have managed to get a lucky shot through a sensor gap in the BOP’s shields.' # Why don’t they just fire some torpedoes from orbit at the building? On a planet a torpedo would have the explosive force of a several mega ton h-bomb. That would run the risk of the enemy deflecting/destroying the torpedoes before they hit the target. # Hans Thielman on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 12:43 pm: Worf indicated he would speak to Gowron to find an assignment for Kor. When did Worf and Gowron reconcile? I thought Worf was still persona non grata with Gowron. '' Matt Nelson on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 3:46 pm:''Well, Worf IS now in a new family, and that family is still in good with the Council. # Apparently, Quark must have been short-staffed. He was serving Ezri Dax and Kira at a table. Quark's a a bartender, not a waiter. Shirlyn Wong on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 11:37 pm: True, but I think Quark is intentionally going out of his way to be close to Ezri. Besides, if not, he wouldn't have overheard Ezri's memories of Worf. ;-) # Charles Cabe on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 2:19 pm: The scene with the Klingons making fun of Kor firmly contradicts Worf's line in the Yesterday's Enterprise teaser about Klingons not laughing. Many other episodes contradict this as well. I think Worf was just plain wrong. (I'm not sure about it being Yesterday's Enterprise; if anyone could correct me, I would be thankful.) Matt Nelson on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 3:46 pm:''I think Worf was just being stodgy. '' D. Gunther on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 8:45 pm: It was "Yesterday's Enterprise," and Worf said, "Klingons do not laugh.", to which Guinan responded, No, *you* don't laugh. Brad W. Higgins on Monday, November 16, 1998 - 3:04 am: Corrections on Klingon laughing. The teaser in Yesterday's Enterprise featured Worf trying prune juice for the first time and Guinan suggesting that he try to find a human female companion, at which he laughs out loud. The "Klingons do not laugh" line comes from Redemption while Worf and Guinan are on the phaser range. She then points out that she's seen him laugh, and has heard other Klingons laugh as well. Yes, I think Worf was being stodgy as well. # Joshua Truax on Sunday, November 15, 1998 - 11:33 pm: Those Klingon Birds of Prey must have amazingly resilient hulls. In this episode we see a bunch of them dive straight down into some planet's atmosphere, suffering no apparent ill effects from atmospheric friction! (Compare this to the Enterprise-D, for instance. In Déjà Q (TNG) it briefly dropped into the upper atmosphere of Bre'el IV, and the crew got all worried about the hull overheating…) ''Brian on Monday, November 16, 1998 - 11:40 pm:''Someone else above questioned the BoP's not suffering atmospheric friction, while the crew of the Enterprise worried about it in some TNG episodes. Well, the BoP where designed for atmospheric re-entry, the Enterprise wasn't. # In this episode the Jem'Hadar are apparently able to detect the cloaked Klingon ships with some kind of tachyon scan. Why aren't they still using the antiproton scans they used to detect the Defiant in The Search (Part I) (DS9)? Trevor burgess on Wednesday, November 18, 1998 - 2:18 pm: In answer to joshua truax's question aboutthe jem haddar's cloak detection technique (why use tachyons instead of anti protons) this may actually be a brilliant step by the writers. Anti protons are anti matter, so they will anihillate when they are exposed to realspace. one would think that this would limit the range of and antiproton beam. tachyons are *not* antimatter and in theory they travel faster than light (unless thats been disproven, I don’t know) With this knowledge the brilliant trek writers decided that tachyons are more appropriate for detecting cloaks at long range and at warp speed. Anonymous on Wednesday, November 18, 1998 - 2:48 pm: By definition, tachyons travel faster than light. They can never travel slower than light because they have an imaginary rest mass, but since they are never at rest, it's irrelevant. It also takes an infinite amount of energy to SLOW a tachyon to light speed. # Brian on Monday, November 16, 1998 - 11:40 pm: I can't remember if they showed the BoP doing this or not in this episode. But it something that has been bugging me since I started watching these DS9 battle sceens. Why do ships bank into turns in space? Fighter planes bank into turns because they have to adjust the ailerons on their wings in atmosphere. Spaceships are in space, there is no air. To turn, all the ships have to do is fire a thruster one one end, and the ship will pivot in the desired direction, no banking necessary. Of course, it would look rather odd. Nsetzer on Tuesday, November 17, 1998 - 5:27 am: Finally I get to answer this question. If a starship didn't bank on its turns then the inertia of the crew members could only be over come (that is the only way they could change direction) is by the frictional force. By banking the turn a component of the normal force (the force the floor exerts on the crew) aids in the turn. Now I'll admit that this might not be necessary due to the fact that the ships have inertial dampeners, but perhaps this way saves energy. # Keith Alan Morgan on Wednesday, April 28, 1999 - 8:13 am: So why hasn't the Federation tried to get peace by telling the Dominion that if they surrender Federation scientists will try to find a cure for the sickness that is killing the Founders? Can you really see the Dominion accepting that at face value? # In Reunion K'mpec says, "A Klingon who kills without showing his face has no honor." Martok's plan is to take cloaked ships into Dominion space to make hard and fast attacks and leave before the enemy can react. Am I the only one who sees this as a contradiction? The sight of the BOPs when they decloak for firing could be regarded as proof of a visable attack. # Two birds of prey blow up some buildings on Trelka V and Kolana says, "Their shields are down to 65%" If the Dominion shields were functioning, then why did those buildings explode? Spockania on Wednesday, April 28, 1999 - 2:13 pm: it is possible that referred to coverage instead of intensity. Ie, only 65% of the area is still covered by the shields. # Worf's plan to engage the Jem'Hadar sounds like suicide and didn't Kurn in Sons Of Mogh say that suicide is dishonorable? cableface on Friday, November 05, 1999 - 3:37 pm: Possibly, but I'd say it's honourable if it saves as many lives as Kor did.That's if he's dead for sure...........Rene on Tuesday, March 13, 2001 - 2:54 pm: Worf's plan doesn't involve taking his own life his own hands. His plan involves sacrificing his life to save people. ''Duke of Earl Grey on Tuesday, March 13, 2001 - 6:35 pm:''In TNG's Reunion, Riker said that a suicide that takes out an enemy is considered an honorable death. Notes Category:Episodes Category:Deep Space Nine